


[Podfic] Black Suits and Book Shops

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Just to be clear the misunderstanding isn't between crowley and aziraphale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Personification, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poor suited guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: FromAnonymousToZ's summary:When the man in the dark suit pulled up outside the bookshop it seemed like the very street was speaking to him, warning him.Don’t go inside. The cobbles beneath his feet whispered, shifting beneath his boots trying to tempt him away.You wont come out the same. The shop seemed to breath.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Black Suits and Book Shops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Suits and Book Shops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337680) by [FromAnonymousToZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xx4bthcqijiscx4/GO_Suits_and_Bookshops.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
